


Harry's First Words

by BlainelovesKurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlainelovesKurt/pseuds/BlainelovesKurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day at the beach, and Harry says his first words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's First Words

They apparated to a pleasant beach that morning. Lily decided to go down to the water to see if it was warm enough for Harry to play in, while James took off somewhere, leaving Harry with Sirius and Remus. Currently Harry was playing in the sand next to  Sirius as he tried to steal Remus's book and bury it in the sand. Remus read on, and was doing a very good job of dodging Sirius pathetic attempts.

"Come on Remus! You don't bring a book to the beach! It is unheard of and frowned upon in certain societies." Sirius whined.

"Name one society that frowns upon bringing a book to the beach."

"The society in my head!" Sirius responded gravely, scratching his head.

"Does Padfoot have fleas again?" Remus grinned.

"No! Padfoot does not have fleas!" Sirius was outraged at such a suggestion. "How dare you call the Siripods fleas!"

"Sirius. You are an idiot," Remus said, turning back to his book.

"Ow!" Remus yelled. Sirius had just dived directly on top of his poor legs, trying to steal his book. It didn't go well.

"Sirius, no one needs or wants to see your canine love," James Potter said, struggling up the beach with his arms full of toys for Harry to play with. "Didn't I tell you to watch Harry?"

"We were Jamesie-pooh, and doing a very fine job of it too. Weren't we Prongslet?" Sirius grabbed Harry from the pile of sand he had been building. Harry giggled.

"See, James, I was watching him!" Sirius cried, lifting Harry above his head to demonstrate his good babysitting skills.

"It seemed more like you were putting all your time and effort into humping Remus's leg." James appeared unconvinced.

"No. I was trying to steal his book," Sirius said, annoyed.

"So you admit it! Just don't let Lily-flower find out or she will castrate you."

"Stop trying to include me in the kinky games you and your wife play."

"Er… Sirius could you get off my leg?" Remus asked, trying to squirm out from under Sirius's leg.

"Oh, sorry Remus. Didn't realize I was still on you. Or did I?" Sirius said suggestively, waggling his eyebrows.

"You are so strange, Black." James said shaking his head as Sirius pulled himself to his feet.

Remus bent his knee a few times, pretending he had lost feeling in it. "And you smell like wet dog," he told his friend.

Sirius muttered, "I do not!"

"Remus, what are you doing at the beach in a jumper and dress pants?" James asked perplexed.

"Yes, your frumpiness astounds me Remus. Are we going to have to get you a suit now?" Sirius threw his arm around Remus and dragged him away from his nice book. The two Potters watched them walk in the direction of the shops.

Just as Remus and Sirius left, Lily returned from the water.

"Where are those to off to now?" she wondered.

"Off to the shops or so they claim, to get Remus actual beach clothing," James answered.

"I highly doubt that." Lily picked up her baby boy. "And how is my Harry-bear?"

Harry responded by grabbing a piece of her hair and chewing on it.

"Does Harry want to play in the water?" James asked his son.

The second he heard James talk he let go off his mother hair and started squirming. Then he exclaimed "Pongs! Pongs!" Lily and James mouths dropped open in shock.

"What did you say, Harry?" James said in awe.

"PONGS!" Harry yelled happily. Both of his parents were focused on him and seemed very happy, so Harry continued to yell Pongs at the top of his lungs till his Dad grabbed him and spun him around, planting kisses all over his face. Harry giggled gleefully.

Lily took him back and playfully told James that he had corrupted her son enough for now and took off running with Harry towards the water. James chased them, laughing.

When they arrived at the water she looked at her precious Harry. "At least it was your father and not another one of those other idiots. Now say mummy."

"Moom," Harry gurgled out. Lily didn't know whether that was meant to be 'mummy' or 'Moony', or anything at all.

Hours later, Remus and Sirius returned, covered in sand. Lily decided to have a talk with the Mauraders (minus Peter, who was still being corrupted by them himself) about corrupting her precious baby when Harry attempting to mimic them and decided he wanted to be covered in sand too. This resulted in a very bruised and battered Sirius, because he couldn't keep his mouth shut about Lily also corrupting him. He crossed the line when he told Lily that he was suprised Harry first word wasn't a swear.

At this point Harry decided to yell "Idyot," while pointing at Sirius, amazing all four of them with his awareness.


End file.
